The Good and The Bad
by Blade Child Shadow
Summary: He wanted to part with the people that saw only what they wanted to see. He wanted to see the world and leave behind all his bad memories. Life hadn’t been to good to him. She was so use to the people around her calling her a freak. People were...
1. Nightmare

AN: Hey it's me, Shadow. This is my first fan fiction, but you don't have to be gentle. I want to know exactly what you don't like and if this story's crap. Oh well, I'll get on with the damn disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but that doesn't mean I can't manipulate the characters, Screw with their lives, or Fuck with your head… I mean their heads (or do I).

On with the mind games, (Evil Laugh), Oh, and the story!

Summary: He wanted to part with the people that saw only what they wanted to see. He wanted to see the world and leave behind all his bad memories. Life hadn't been to good to him. She was so use to the people around her calling her a freak. People were all the same. They hide behind their lies and pretended everything was fine. Can they ever trust people again? Can they trust each other?

* * *

He found himself walking through a snowy forest. The forest seemed to go on for miles, and it was so cold. He rapped his arms securely around his body to hold in some of his body warmth. As he walked along a dirt path he heard many strange noises. The hollow echo of a breaking twig had him alert now. Was there someone else here with him? "Caw, Caw". He glanced overhead and spotted a silky black crow perched on one of the snow covered branches of a near by tree. The tree was dead and bent in a strange way and it was as if the site of the crow prophesied the coming of something bad. It looked knowingly at him with a cruel humor shinning in its coal black eyes, then spread its silky wings and took flight. 

He watched as it became a black speak and disappeared before he continued on. It felt like he had been walking for hours before he saw a flash of black ahead. Then he heard a women's laughter. It was strangely familiar. He sped up anxiously, eager to find out who or what was so keen on getting away from him. As he was getting closer he noticed something blue and pink flying behind the person he was chasing. 'A kimono?' He was sure of it now. 'Mother!' He quickly sprang in to a run. "Mother, wait!" His mother was here! How could that be? She was… dead. He stopped when he reached a small temple lain in ruin. "She must in here". As he entered he saw a glimpse of pink cloth round the corner. He chased it down a group of cracked and decaying stairs.

Soon he was in a dim lighted room. Finally he came face to face with his mother. She was just as beautiful as the day he had last seen her. As he approached she smiled warmly, like she had when he was a child. The darkness seemed alive just then and her smile vanished as it started to swallow her up. Red tears streaked down her pale cheeks as the darkness devoured her. She reached out her hand and stroked his face softly as the last of her disappeared. "Inuyasha" was the last thing uttered in this strange place. Tears streamed down his face as he thought of how he had failed her yet again. After another moment of despair another black hole appeared in the ground, seeking to suck him in as well.

He took off up the ruined stairs and through the dying temple. He soon realized there was no hope, for the hole was gaining on him. He ran through the disfigured forest, across the snow, and along the path, hoping to wake up, or return home if some how this nightmare was real. When he reached the place he had started, he waited a moment hoping to end this. Just as he began running again, the hole stretched out and under him. He felt his heart wrench up in to his throat as he fell into darkness, into despair. BEEP BEEP BEEP. Inuyasha sat up quickly, instantly annoyed and relieved at the same time.

'I thought I was done having these dreams. No… nightmares.' He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. He was swept from his thoughts by the constant and irritating beep of his alarm clock. "Damn alarm clock" He snatched up his infernal clock from his nightstand and threw it across the room, where it crashed into the wall and fell to pieces. 'Fuck.' That had been the fifth one this week. He tossed the covers aside, climbed out of bed, and collected all the gears and do-hick's, into his hand. He walked back over to his nightstand and threw all the pieces in to a draw full of hundreds of parts. All from clocks he had previously murdered throughout his dwellings with in this room.

He went through all the dirty piles of clothing on the floor until he found an ACDC shirt that smelled descent. Then he went through another pile and found a pair of baggy black jeans. These were his favorite. Every pocket was connected by a chain, which was connected to another pocket. He took a quick peek in his mirror and decided to go without colored contacts today, going with his usual amber color. He swiftly combed his long black hair, shut off the bathroom light, and made his way to the kitchen. There sitting at the table was his damn brother, Sesshomaru. 'Great.' "Up late again?" His voice was as cold and uncaring as always. "..." "You'll have to get up earlier if you still want a ride." "Then I'll fucking walk."

Sesshomaru returned to his newspaper as if no one was even there. 'Whatever, asshole.' Inuyasha grabbed his lucky black leather jacket, with muffin in hand (A/N: Chocolate I might add!) and left his house, slamming the door behind him. "That son of a bitch." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru weren't on the best of terms. As far as they could see it, they were suck with each other and they weren't going to make it easy. Inuyasha couldn't wait till he was eighteen. Then he'd leave this boring ass town and get away. He wanted to part with the people that saw only what they wanted to see. He wanted to see the world and leave behind all his bad memories. Life hadn't been to good to him.

His parents were killed right before his eyes when he was younger and since then he didn't like people to get to close. He never wanted to experience the feeling of losing someone he cared so much for, again. Sesshomaru was somewhat like him other then them looking a lot alike, much to his misfortune. Sesshomaru's mother had abandoned him when he was eleven, leaving him to mostly take care of himself. That may have played a part to his mature "I hate you" cold demeanor. Inuyasha walked down the semi-dark street, furious at himself for leaving so early (A/N: the sun is just barely rising) and forgetting his skateboard, so desperate to ditch school today. "Hell here I come." (A/N: Isn't it though.)

When he arrived at school, he was greeted by his oh so lovely friends. Sango. Who's a semi-Goth girl with a dark past, who was tough and gentle all in one package. Shippo. A punk, a grade lower to them who was missing a father figure in his life like most of them. Miroku. A hard rocker and the resident pervert who claims his hands are possessed. Last and very least (to Inuyasha) was Kouga and his two followers, the stoners of their happy family. That was all the people most feared in there cheerful little school. One Goth, one semi-Goth, three stoners, one perv, and one punk.

They were the rebel outcasts of the school who, on a daily basis, struck peril and fear in to the hearts of millions! (Kidding) More like the majority of the school. No one risked talking to them for the sakes of their reputations and just in case they said something to provoke them. That was the way it was and had always been. As the group entered the noisy crowed hallway some of the people anxiously backed into their lockers to give them room, or out of sheer fear, Inuyasha didn't know nor did he care. Others gave them a dirty look, which most of the time was a mask hiding there true fear. Inuyasha liked it this way.

Many people didn't talked to them or mess with them. Mostly because Inuyasha had threatened a stuck up snob named Naraku. He guessed threatening him with the words "I'll slit your throat" was the reason they now all cowered in fear. He was amazed they even remember that, being said all the way back in seventh grade, and he had only been close to doing it. As he thought back to that incident he couldn't help but think of what happened last year. Inuyasha had the luck of falling in love, or so he thought. Her name was Kikyo, she was a rich prep, but she was different. She just had to be. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen, with snow-white skin, long shiny black hair, and a total indifference to who he was.

They were together for so long, each time being better then the other. But then it ended in heartbreak, his. That was when he started to hate her more than anyone. He hated himself just a bit more for letting his guard down and being so weak. Unfortunately, he still saw her everyday in the hallways, being careful never to look in her direction when he came across her. She always seemed to do the same, but in truth she didn't care about him and acted as if he never existed. Inuyasha and his friends were lucky enough to pass her this morning. Sango mustered up her "die bitch" look as they passed. "Whore" Sango called out as they were about to round the corner. Kikyo just continued walking like she was superior to the world around her.

"Sango, I thought I told you to stop that." "Doesn't mean I'm going to listen. She's a fucking bitch for what she did to you Inu, and your just going to let her get away with-" "Sango… Drop it!" Inuyasha sighed, he knew she was right, but he didn't want to deal with it anymore. The gang headed to their lockers, reluctant to get this day over. 'Why didn't we just ditch?'


	2. New Girl

A/N: Hey, it's me again. Once again if any of you have an idea give me a ring.

Inuyasha: None of them have your number you ass, and if they did they wouldn't give you the time of day.

Shadow: Shut the hell up! Hope the few of you that are reviewing like this story.

Inuyasha: More like zero.

Shadow: Hey! Who said you could talk? Where's that damn muzzle when you need it.

Inuyasha: You stay away from me you wench. (Takes off running before leaping into a tree.)

Shadow: You come down here you damn chicken shit!

Inuyasha: Fuck off!

Shadow: Kagome would you do the honors?

Kagome: Sure thing. SIT!

Inuyasha: (screams in terror as he falls 16 ft face first into the ground)

Shadow: (Currently sitting on him) Inuyasha is not mine… seeing as how he's being so difficult. Oh and cause I don't have a cent in my wallet or in my brain enough, to have come up with the sheer idea of such an ass or to own him.

Inuyasha: (Wailing) Kagome… how could you?

Shadow: Oh be quiet you big baby. On with the story! Would you hold still?

* * *

The gang entered Mr. Gato's math class late as usual, and Mr. Gato didn't look pleased. Mr. Gato was pretty much the worst teacher in the school. His voice was like the sound of fingernails on a chalkboard and dying cats. Being the tight ass that he was and have little faith in people, he usually judged his students before he knew them. It just so happened he hated Inuyasha with a burning passion. His favorite hobbies were giving students hell and trying with all his might to get Inuyasha expelled. "Ah, Mr. Sanada, nice to see you in class for once, but you're late. It's a pity you're still not dating that Kikyo girl. She seemed to keep you in line. Oh well, I suppose it was inevitable that she dumped you.

Why she was with trash, we may never know, but she seems to have seen the error in her way." Mr. Gato smiled maliciously as Inuyasha clinched his fists and walked to the back of the class to join his friends. Gato took such pleasure in fucking with him. Inuyasha's anger slowly subsided as the day progressed. Currently, he and Sango were having a wet paper towel fight while the others cheered them on. It was during 3rd period science and none of them wanted to put up with Ms. Fusui, who smelled like dust and mold. Right when Inuyasha had completely missed Sango and nailed Kouga in the face, the doors of the entrance slam open.

Inuyasha and the others watched as a girl walked into the hall. She had flowing raven-black hair with dark blue highlights. She had a glinting lip ring and a black tank top that sated "Life's a Bitch. But I'm the biggest Bitch of all." Her outfit was completed by cut off fish net sleeves, baggy black jeans with chains similar to Inuyasha, skull rings and bracelets, black skater shoes, black painted nails, eyeliner all around her eyes, CD player in hand, and headphones residing on her neck. Her music was turned on full blast, and Inuyasha could distinctly hear "Down with the Sickness" playing as she walked by. 'Who was that?' Inuyasha couldn't keep her off his mind.

She looked like Kikyo, but any idiot could tell she definitely wasn't Kikyo. And her eyes were so cold and avoid of any emotion. It was as if there was a wall built around her heart.

A/N: Short I know, but it's currently 12:33 and I'm getting tired. Plus I thought I left off at a good point.


End file.
